sealteamslothfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beginners Guide - Tutorial
Introduction Welcome to the Seal Team Sloth server. Read the Rules . Ignorance is no excuse when you are in trouble with the Admins. Altis Life is full of features scattered all across the map. There is a map legend at the very top left of the map. To access your wallet and personal menu, press Y. This shows all the licenses you have, your bank account balance (the house symbol), how much money you have on your character (the cash symbol), and the items in your inventory. This is also where you join, manage, and leave gangs, as well as access your cell phone and see what keys you have. All players get the same starting amount of cash in their bank accounts. In the upper right corner is your virtual item capacity or carry weight. Every virtual item in Altis Life has a fixed weight. If you purchase a Backpack, the maximum weight you can carry will increase. The number input bar with initial value 1 below your bank account balance allows you to give other players money in game without a fee. This will only transfer the money on your character. Using the selection bar beneath the input bar you can select a name to send it to. Only players near you will be selectable. The other number input bar and name selection bar beneath Current Items does the same thing, except explicitly for items. To remove items from your inventory, select an item from your Current Items list and press the Remove Button. Caution: You will not be able to pick the item back up! Some items are usable such as cocaine or a pickaxe. To use them, select the item and press the Use button. Your Bank and Inventory Your bank account balance, all virtual items, Houses, Personal Garages, and everything on your Arma 3 character is saved into a database. Any time you log off, your data is saved and synced into the database. I encourage you to read the next entry on syncing player data after you have read this entry. To access your bank account, open the map and look for the ATM symbol. The map legend is at the top left of the map. There are several unmarked ATM's across Altis. Go to the nearest one and scroll wheel when you are next to it. Middle click the ATM option. Here you can deposit, withdraw, and wire transfer your bank account's money. No player can access your bank account except you. This is also the place to deposit money into your gang's account. No money can be taken out of your gang's account once deposited. Be aware that every wire transfer has a percent fee tied to it. Hunger, Thirst and Health You can monitor your hunger, thirst, and health at the bottom right of your screen. You can only heal yourself if you have health below 75. To feed yourself or drink water, press Y to open your personal menu. Select the food item or water bottle and press Use. If you go too long without water or food, you will die. Read about death in the tutorial labelled 'Death'. If you go to a hospital, you can seek medical attention and get fully healed. You can also revive incapacitated players here. It costs $1,000 to do so. Syncing Player Data To forcefully sync your player data to the database, press Y to open your personal menu. At the bottom left there is a Sync Data button. It is a always a good idea to force sync your data before logging off. It is also a good practice to sync your data after any big purchase or when you are dealing with a significant money gain from a task. If any sync issues cause your belongings to be lost, file a compensation request on the forums at sealteamsloth.com . Please write down the time this occurred and, if you remember, the last time you logged off. Also write down your timezone. It is also sometimes necessary to give a backstory or a brief idea of what happened. The admins have to search through the logs by hand and any help that speeds up the process is beneficial to you and the admins. Player Settings To change your view distance, press Y to open your personal menu. At the bottom there is a Settings button. Here you can slide toggle your view distance. This is also where you disable side chat and hide player tags. Using the Cellphone To access your cellphone, press Y to open your personal menu. At the bottom right is a Cell Phone button. You can also open the cell phone by pressing shift+5 . This is where you go to text any ingame player, the police, the admins, and the EMS. You can text a player you are looking at by pressing ctrl+t Spamming the admins and other players is not a good idea. Establishing Role Play (RP) Any time you wish to rob a person, shoot someone, or just simply have a friendly role play talk, you have to let the other person know what your intentions are and what you are going to do. This is also true for almost any RP interaction. In real life, you can just whack someone over the head and take all their money. This is a video game and we are all here to have fun. There is also the possibility of trolls on the server and the admins need a way of picking the trolls out and the players need to know they are going to be robbed or talked to, etc. A simple 'Put your hands up. This is a robbery.' will suffice for RP initiation. It is encouraged to add your own spice to the robbery as we are here to have fun. Originality keeps things fresh. Please read the rules to fully understand RP initiation. Taking Communications If you get zip-tied or arrested, your communications are ceased and you are not allowed to contact anyone. If you do contact people for help whilst your communications are ceased, you are 'breaking RP'. Your First Car To get your first car, you will need a Driver's License . This license is available at the DMV. For more information on the DMV and licenses, read 'Licenses/Processing List'. To purchase a Driver's License, walk up to the DMV AI character and use the scroll wheel to interact. Once you have bought your Driver's License, open your map and locate the nearest car shop . The map legend is at the top left of the map. Head up to the car shop AI character and scroll wheel and open the car shop. Every vehicle can either be rented or bought permanently. Rented cars can not be saved into the garage and will be deleted upon server restart. If you purchase a vehicle permanently, you can store it in the garage. For more information on how the garage works, read the 'Garages' entry. Once you have picked a vehicle you like with a nice paint job, you can purchase the vehicle. Every vehicle has a lock. To unlock your vehicle, press U. To lock it back up, press U again. Every vehicle also has a certain trunk space which can be accessed by using T. Key Chain Every vehicle or house you own will have a place for a key in your Key Chain. To look at what keys you have, press Y and go press the Key Chain button. You can also share your keys with other persons. Sharing keys allows players to lock and unlock your vehicles and houses. This does not give ownership. Nobody can store your vehicle in the garage and get it into their garage. Licenses/Processing List To read everything about licenses, proceed to THIS page or continue reading. Purchasable at the DMV *Driver's License $500: Allows you to buy vehicles and legally drive them. *Boat License $1000: Allows you to buy and legally drive a boat. *Pilot's License $25,000: Allows you to buy Helicopters and legally fly them. *Truck License $20,000: Allows you to buy trucks and legally drive them. *Home Owners License $100,000: Allows you to buy a house and personal garage. Purchasable at their Respective Processing Facilities *Meth Training Allows you to process Ephedra, Hydrogen Sulphate, and Phosphorus into Meth. *Heroin Training [$11,500: Allows you to process Heroin. *Marijuana Training $6,000: Allows you to process Marijuana. *Cocaine Training $17,500: Allows you to process Cocaine. *Oil Processing $10,000: Allows you to process Oil into Refined Gasoline. *Diamond Processing $10,000: Allows you to process Diamonds *Copper Processing $6,500: Allows you to process Copper. *Iron Processing $20,000: Allows you to process Iron. *Sand Processing $7,000: Allows you to process Sand into Glass. *Salt Processing $7,500: Allows you to process Salt. *Cement Processing Allows you to process rocks into cement. *Wood Processing [$12,500: Allows you to process Wood into Lumber. *Gold Processing $18,500: Allows you to process Gold Ore into Gold Bars. *Steel Processing $12,500: Allows you to process Iron and Coal into Steel. Found at other places *Distillery Agreement $9,500: Allows you to process Corn into Moonshine. Purchasable at the Distillery. *Minor Medical Training $50,000: Allows you to stablilize players with Health Kits. Purchasable at a Hospital. *Diver's License $10,000: Allows you to purchase Diving gear. Purchasable at the Diving Shop. *Firearms License $10,000: Allows you to purchase and legally hold firearms. Purchasable at the Gun Store. Revoked after an arrest. Can only have one of these at a time. Purchasing a different license will override the previous one *Gang Training $75,000: Allows you to buy gang gear, weapons, vehicles, and clothing. Purchasable at a Gang Outpost. (Weapons remain illegal) *Class 3 Weapons License $100,000: Allows you to buy 6.5mm weapons and gear. Purchasable at Class 3 Weapons. Revoked after an arrest. (legal) *Bounty Hunter's License $75,000: Allows you to buy Bounty Hunter gear, weapons, equipment, and clothing. Purchasable at Bounty Hunter Outpost. Revoked after an arrest. Before buying this license you must be interviewed by an admin in teamspeak. (legal) Trucks Trucks are purchasable at the Truck Store . You need a Truck License to drive them legally and purchase one of your own. These vehicles are significantly more expensive than regular civilian vehicles but will increase the trunk space of your car. To read more on trunk space, read 'Vehicle Trunks'. You should be careful when using these vehicles because they are prime targets for a chop. To read more about chop shops, read the 'Chop Shop' which is located in this tutorial. Vehicle Trunks To access the trunk of your vehicle, press T when you are next to it. This is a virtual item storage separate from your player's virtual inventory. You can place items in this trunk but be aware they will not save when you put the truck in a garage or on server restart. All vehicle trunk sized can be seen on the following pages: *Car Shop *Truck Shop *Boat Shop *Air Shop *Rebels Sling Loading Helicopters can only sling load unlocked vehicles depending on the mass (weight) of the vehicle. Only the following helicopters can lift vehicles which weight less than their maximum capacity. *MH-9 Hummingbird: 0.5 tonnes *PO-30 Orca: 2 tonnes *WY-55 Hellcat: 2 tonnes *UH-80 Ghost Hawk: 4 tonnes *CH-49 Mohawk: 4 tonnes *Huron: 10 tonnes *Taru: 12 tonnes Lottery Lottery tickets for the Altis Lottery are purchasable at any DMV location. They cost $3,000 each and each ticket has an equal chance of winning the loterry, but the more tickets you buy the more likely your one of your tickets are to be picked. The lottery is initiated at the beginning of every server session and a drawing will be held every 2 hours automatically. If no one wins the lottery, the jackpot will roll over to the next drawing. The jackpot is persistent, and will keep building up across server sessions until someone wins. The jackpot will be displayed in the lower left corner each drawing, regardless of win or loss. Even if you are offline, your bank account will receive the winnings and you'll win the lottery. In the event that an admin will restart the server, they will always 'force' the lottery to draw using a special command, so you should never need to worry about wasted funds on tickets. If you are online and happen to be the winner, several messages will be displayed on your screen indicating how much you won. The jackpot is composed of funds from ticket purchases only. You can see the current lottery jackpot at the Seal Team Sloth website. Getting Money & Getting Paid Every player has a regular pay check. These pay checks get deposited into your bank account automatically and occur every 5 minutes. To get money, you can sell apples to the market, sell illegal drugs, or sell weapons. How you make money is up to you. Read up on the'Collection and Processing' guide to know where to sell and buy items as well as how to get them. Deliver Package (DP) Missions You can start DP missions by going to a DP point. They are scattered across the map label as DP and then a number. The amount of money you earn is based upon the amount of distance you travel. The most money you can make is well over $40k for one delivery. The DP missions are not timed. If you wish to not do it, then just ignore it. It won't cause problems. Item Guide Market Items #Water Bottle - For drinking #Rabbit Meat - For eating #Apple - For eating #RedGull - For eating #Peach - For eating #Tactical Bacon - For eating #Pickaxe - Used to mine diamonds, sand, etc. #Fuel Can - Used on vehicles to refuel them #Crab Pot - Used to get crabs #Small Storage - Adds a 750 weight capacity virtual item storage and a small physical item storage to your house when used. #Large Storage - Adds 1000 weight capacity virtual item storage and a large physical item storage to your house when used. #Excavator - Used at shipwrecks. Gang Outpost Items: #Lock pick - For lock picking vehicles #Blindfold - For blindfolding #Vehicle Ammo - Ammo for the Armed Offroad #Bolt Cutter- Bolt Cutter- Used to break into houses #Blasting Charge - For breaking into the Federal Reserve #Zip-Tie - Restrain people #Lethal Injection - Used to kill players to full death #Tracking Device - Used on vehicles to track them with GPS/Map #Other - Sells food, water, fuel cans, and pickaxes. Collection and Processing All things you sell except food, crab, and poaches, have 3 stages. Harvesting, processing, and selling. Look at the map legend at the top left of the map to help figure out where to start collecting resources, where to process them, and where to sell them. Requires Tool: *Diamond - Pickaxe *Sand - Pickaxe *Iron - Pickaxe *Coal - Pickaxe *Gold - Pickaxe *Hydrogen Sulfate - Pickaxe *Phosphorus - Pickaxe *Copper- Pickaxe *Oil - Pickaxe or Fuel Truck *Logging - Chainsaw (Available at Wood trader) *Crab - Crab pot *Turtle - SDAR gun *Excavating Ship Wrecks - Excavator Requires Multiple Items: *Meth (1 Ephedra, 1 Hydrogen Sulfate, 1 Phosphorus) *Steel (1 Coal, 1 Iron) Unique Outputs: *Sand - Yields Glass *Logging - Yields Lumber *Corn - Yields Moonshine *1 Ephedra, 1 Hydrogen Sulfate, and 1 Phosphorus - Yields Meth *1 Coal and 1 Iron - Yields Steel Unique storage items: *Meth - can only be stored in boats, houses, your person, or land vehicles *Oil - can only be stored in fuel trucks or on your person. Where to Sell: *Any kind of metal - Precious Metals *Oil - Gas Station closest to DP 12 or Gas Station North Pyrgos *Perfect Diamond (Excavated Item) - Diamond Trader *Excavated Items - Market *Any drug - Drug Dealer *Any other manufactured goods - Designated Sales Person (Glass Trader for Glass, etc.) **(refer to legend on map to find difference between trader, processor, and collection area) *Any food item - Market Auto-Mining/Auto-Drilling To Auto-Mine or Auto-Drill, purchase a Tempest Device or Fuel Truck from the Truck Store , respectively. These trucks require no effort on your part and to start them, press Windows Key on the truck. Mining/Collecting Resources Some resources require the use of a tool. To use the tool, press Y to open your Personal Menu. Click Use on tool required for the job and if you are in the area, the collecting will commence. See 'Collection and Processing' to know what jobs require the use of tools and what tool is required. To collect other resources, get in the area and press Windows Key. Repairing a Vehicle To repair a vehicle, press Windows Key on the truck with a tool kit/repair kit in your inventory or the vehicle's inventory. Toolkits can be bought at the General Store . Stores/Gas Stations Stores are scattered across Altis. Use the legend at the top left part of the map to find specific stores. Use the Item Guide to know what you might find in some stores. Not all items and objects are listed as the store usually suggests what is sold and bought there. The Clothing store : sells backpacks, clothes, hats, and glasses. The General store : sells Arma 3 inventory items such as a map, repair kits, etc. The Market : sells virtual items such as food, water, pickaxe, etc. Gas Stations marked on the map that have a yellow icon can be used as a regular Market, or General Store. You will also be able to rob the station if you have a weapon. Housing & Personal Garages To purchase a house, you need a Home Owners License. Look at the Licenses/Processing List to figure out where to get one. Once you have the license, press Windows Key on a house that you would like to purchase. Houses start at $200,000 and very big and nice two story houses go up to $775,000. Push the buy button to see the price tag. Not all houses are for sale. To purchase a personal garage, do the same thing you would to houses. All garages are no less than $500,000. Fees are still applied to personal garages. A warehouse can be bought for 2.5 million which has garage/top tier house abilities combined Anything you store in your house or garage is synced to the database and will be saved on logout. Your garage is the same garage as any other garage. Personal garages can not be Air Garages. To protect your house you can upgrade it with several secutiry feautures: *Alarm System ($50,000): Notifies the player via text and map marker when their house is being broken into *Reinforced Doors ($100,000): Doors only have a 20% chance of being successfully broken into. *Steel Doors ($150,000): EACH door requires a blasting charge to open. Keep in mind that these items are not permanently. If they break your door, you will have to buy a new reinforced door or steel door. Garages There are three types of garages: Air, Water, and Ground. You can only pull out helicopters from the Air Garages. You can only pull out land vehicles from the Land garage. And you can only pull out boats from the Water garage. You can find an air Garage North of Kavala at the stadium or at the airport. Water garages are at boat shops. Any other garage is a land garage. Any vehicle you store in the garage is saved into the database. Some times if you leave your vehicle to long, the server will remove it from the world but place it back into your garage. You can only garage your vehicles that you permanently bought. You can store any vehicle, land or air, in any garage. Gang Training Gang Training allows you to purchase illegal high calibre weapons, vehicles, and gear. It is not illegal to dress in gang gear. See the Licenses page to learn where to get the license. Gang Training costs $75,000. Class 3 Weapons Class 3 Weapons license allows you to purchase 5.56mm weapons and legally have them (only the ones you can buy at the Class 3 Weaponry). It also gives access to unique gear. If you get arrested, the license is revoked. See the Licenses tab to learn where to get the license. Class 3 Weapons costs $100,000. Bounty Hunters To be a Bounty Hunter, you need admin approval. Go to the forums to submit your application or contact an admin on TeamSpeak. Bounty Hunters are civs that get money from capturing wanted people with a bounty of over $30,000. If a Bounty Hunter captures you with a bounty less than $30,000 the bounty hunter can not turn you in for money. They must initiate RP to capture wanted civilians. It also gives access to unique gear. Bounty Hunter's license costs $75,000. Participating in illegal activities or purchasing a rebel license will get your Bounty Hunter License revoked. Crimes Committing a crime puts you on the Wanted List. To access the Wanted List, you must go to a Police HQ and use the computer there. Chop Shop All vehicles, except helicopters, are eligible for a chop. There is a garage at the chop shop and if you chop a vehicle, you will get wanted for Supplying an Illegal Chop Shop and you will get money from the chop shop. It does not cost you money to chop shop vehicles. Alternatively, you can use the chop shops to make a stolen vehicle your own, for a fee which is based on the type of vehicle. They can be found on the map all across Altis. Map legend is at the top left of the map. Death There are two types of 'death'. If you get critically wounded, you become incapacitated and the EMS revives people that are incapacitated. Be surecall the EMS if you get critically wounded. You do not lose your gear when you get incapacitated. Some times your virtual items will fall onto the ground including your money. Being incapacitated means you have a timer until you bleed out. People with Medical Training can stabilize you to increase the counter. If you bleed out, you completely die. You can also revive incapacitated players at a Hospital. It costs $1,000 to do so. Getting revived by a medic costs 1% of your total bank account but will not cost more than $10,000. Complete death can be caused from bleeding out, respawning, not eating food, not drinking water, or getting lethal injected. If you completely die, your bank account balance will be charged 0.5% of your total bank account for a 'cloning' fee, and you will keep your garage contents, and ownership of your houses. You will be prompted to spawn in a town and you will have lost all of your things on your character. Be sure you read the rules that take effect after your death at our Website . Casino The casino is located at the Ghost Hotel south-west of Sofia. Inside the compound you have got an ATM, Blackjack and a slot machine. *Slots: Payout varies greatly but you can be restricted, the maximum you can get is $2,500,000 but the odds are somewhere around 0.2% for that. *Blackjack **Beating dealer gives x1.5 of your bet **Tying with dealer gives your bet back **Getting 21 gives x2.5 of your bet **Losing to the dealer gives you 0 Payphones These can be used to anonymously text other players and the police. The police will be given the location of where the call comes from but not the name of the caller. You may NOT use anonymous messages to initiate RP. Prison Shanks Prison shanks can be created from a license plate in jail. If you have been shanked you will be knocked down on the floor for 20 seconds and one minute jail time will be added to the person who shanked you. You may only shank once every two minutes. Content from: Seal Team Sloth Page edited by: Bamieschijf